


Just A Routine Checkup

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [46]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Prostate Exam, doctor!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompt: Sam and Dean or Jared and Jensen. AU where Jared/Sam is a medical doctor for a living. Jensen/Dean needs to go for a check up, a routine one, for prostate cancer. He is too macho (but secretly too much of a coward) to go do it. He doesn't like the sound of a stranger touching /there/. So Jared/Sam offers to instead. It's a normal check up at first, and Dean/Jensen is fine. But eventually, Jared/Sam purposely starts teasing Jensen/Dean, saying it's all "part of the procedure". ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Routine Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about prostate exams so this story is in no way medically accurate

**Prompt** : Prompt: Sam and Dean or Jared and Jensen. AU where Jared/Sam is a medical doctor for a living. Jensen/Dean needs to go for a check up, a routine one, for prostate cancer. He is too macho (but secretly too much of a coward) to go do it. He doesn't like the sound of a stranger touching /there/. So Jared/Sam offers to instead. It's a normal check up at first, and Dean/Jensen is fine. But eventually, Jared/Sam purposely starts teasing Jensen/Dean, saying it's all "part of the procedure". ;)

 

Jensen bit his nails nervously. He didn’t want to go in for a prostate exam. Jared was the only one that had ever touched him down there. He used the excuse of being too “manly” to get the prostate exam. He didn’t want some strange man shoving fingers up his ass. That just wasn’t going to happen. Not that Jensen would ever admit this to Jared, of course, but he was a little bit scared.

He didn’t know how he’d react to the doctor checking his prostate. Jared had quickly proven that Jensen was exceptionally sensitive and even being fingered was enough to get Jensen’s cock rock hard. When Jared teased his prostate, he could almost bring Jensen to orgasm. It was okay with his boyfriend, but with a strange doctor? That was definitely not happening.

Maybe it was a little cowardly. After all, as Jared reminded him, it was for Jensen’s health. Jared played every card from “I’m a doctor and I know what I’m talking about” to his puppy dog eyes, to promises of orgasms if he got checked. Jensen just didn’t think it was worth it. He was scared that he would get turned on in the middle of the procedure and that would _not_ do wonders for his macho reputation.

“Jensen,” Jared finally said. “If you’re too stubborn to get this done for you, let _me_ do it.”

Jensen crinkled his eyebrows. “You?”

  
“Yes, me. In case you forgot, I have an M.D. and I’ve been practicing medicine for six years. I want to make sure that you’re healthy,” Jared said. “I would go crazy if you had cancer and then didn’t know because you were too ‘manly’ to get your prostate checked.”

Jensen hated worrying his boyfriend. He loved him and it was a good solution. Jared was an excellent doctor—one of the best in Texas even at his young age—and Jensen felt comfortable with Jared poking around down there. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“Okay, good.” Jared kissed his cheek. “Come on, go upstairs and lie on the bed.”   
“Right now?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes, Jen, right now.”

“Fine.” Jensen trudged up the stairs with Jared on his heels. “Pants off?”   
“Obviously,” Jared replied. “Underwear too.”

“I figured.” Jensen stripped his clothes off and lay face down on the bed. “I’m ready.”

Jared kissed the nape of Jensen’s neck. “I’m gonna take care of you. Just relax. We do this all the time, remember?”

Jensen nodded. He heard the familiar sound of a lube bottle and then a cold finger pushed against his hole. “Cold!”

Jared chuckled. “Sorry, baby.” He wiggled his finger inside Jensen, moving his finger around and attempting to locate his prostate. Jensen knew Jared was teasing; he knew exactly where Jensen’s prostate was and enjoyed dragging it out.

“Jared!” Jensen snapped. “Get on with it!” His dick was already starting to pay attention and Jared only had one finger up his ass.

“You don’t like this?” Jared asked. He wiggled his finger inside his boyfriend and Jensen gasped.

“Stop it!”

“Okay, I’ll take you to a doctor,” Jared agreed. 

Jensen looked over his shoulder. “What? No! You were going to do it!”   
Jared frowned in mock-confusion. “But you said stop.”

Jensen glared. “I meant stop teasing me.”

Jared sighed. “I’m not teasing you. I have to make sure everything is normal. You didn’t think this would be simple, did you?”

“Actually, I did,” Jensen huffed.

“Well I’m the MD,” Jared reminded. “Why don’t you let me worry about what the right procedure is?”   
Jensen grumbled but relaxed. “Okay, fine. You’re right.”   
“Of course I’m right,” Jared said smugly. He pushed his finger back inside Jensen and found his prostate. Jensen squirmed a little at the light sensation. It wasn’t much, but Jensen’s heightened sensitivity made the tiniest pokes seem like lightening. “Does that hurt?”   
“No,” Jensen snapped. “You know it doesn’t.”   
“I’m a thoughtful doctor. I want take care of my patients,” Jared explained. His finger toyed with the very edges of Jensen’s prostate. He kissed the back of Jensen’s neck; it was a surefire way to get Jensen horny. The entire surface of his neck was an erogenous zone, and it didn’t take more for a kiss or a stroke of the skin for Jensen to be turned on.

“Do you do this with all your patients?” Jensen asked.

“They usually just get a bill and a band-aid,” Jared replied. “Sometimes the really good ones get a pat on the back. This I save for the people I really, really like.” Jared pressed his finger harder inside. “It’s a very exclusive list, you know.”

Jensen grinded his hips into the bed. “Stop teasing.”   
“It’s all part of the procedure, Jen.” Jared added another finger for fun, scissoring his boyfriend’s ass and nudging the bundle of nerves. “The doctor knows what he’s doing, babe.”

“The doctor is enjoying this a little too much,” Jensen retorted.

“Mm hm,” Jared agreed absentmindedly. He gently ran a nail across Jensen’s prostate and Jensen squeaked. “Stop squirming, the doctor is trying to work here.”

“Jay—knock it off! Stop teasing me!” Jensen circled his hips against the soft bedding, his dick fully hard.

“Stop moving, it’s making this hard. I might have to spend more time working this over just to be absolutely sure you’re healthy,” Jared said.

Jared’s fingers were continuously prodding at the sensitive place inside Jensen until he felt like he could come just from the sensation. “Oh, oh, Jared, that feels-,”

Jared nibbled on Jensen’s neck. “Can you come just from this, Jensen? Just from me fingering you?”

Jensen nodded shakily. His breath came in short pants. “Y-yes.”   
“Rub off on the bed,” Jared demanded. His nails scratched Jensen’s prostate and with a gasp, Jensen came on the bed.

“So,” Jared told Jensen when he’d calmed down. “You don’t have cancer.”


End file.
